


Домой

by Galaszek, WTF_Kings_2020



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: AU, Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaszek/pseuds/Galaszek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2020
Summary: Длинная проселочная дорога спускалась с холма. Она совсем не изменилась за эти годы. Как не изменились телеграфные столбы, и сами холмы. Даже виноградники выглядели точно так же.
Relationships: Jack Benjamin/Serviceman Stuart, Michelle Benjamin/David Shepherd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Домой

**Author's Note:**

> "Ce qui nous lie"

— Да чтоб тебя, Джек! О чем ты думал? Я просил тебя присмотреть за сестрой и братом, и что в итоге? Ты старший, черт возьми!

— Почему я должен отвечать за них? Мишель столько же, сколько и мне. Почему?

— Не кричи на него, Сайлас. Он хоть и старший, но все равно ребенок.

Роза свернула салфетку с антисептиком, которой промакивала разбитую коленку притихшего Эндрю. Ее строгий, но отчасти мягкий голос заставил Джека на минуту забыть о том, насколько сильно хотелось закричать на отца в ответ. Мать плавно оттолкнувшись руками от кресла, на котором сидел Эндрю, поднялась во весь рост. Джек залюбовался. Легкое шелковое платье в мелкий цветочный рисунок и закатные солнечные лучи, лившиеся из окон, словно обнимали Розу со всех сторон и окрашивали распущенные волосы в цвет земляники, совсем как та, что утром приносил из деревни на кухню соседский мальчишка.

— А теперь — семейные объятия, — Роза подошла и села рядом с Джеком, раскинув руки так, что Джеку оставалось только прижаться растрепанными вихрами к материнской груди.

Эндрю, все еще смущаясь — ему трудно было привыкнуть к тому, что теперь после смерти собственной матери, матерью ему стала тетушка Роза, — прихрамывая, сделал пару шагов от мягкого кресла и ткнулся носом в мелкий цветочек на ее плече.

От двери раздались едва слышные шаги, и между мальчишками вклинилась тихоня-Мишель. Роза обняла всех разом, и, чуть покачиваясь, чмокнула каждого в макушку.

Сайлас так и остался стоять посреди комнаты, хмурясь и уперев крепкие руки в бока. Джек видел, что тот все еще сердится. И совсем по-детски, хотя ему уже было десять, захотелось показать отцу язык.

***

Длинная проселочная дорога спускалась с холма. Она совсем не изменилась за эти годы. Как не изменились телеграфные столбы, и сами холмы. Даже виноградники выглядели точно так же.

— Поберегись! Эй, дорогу!

Он обернулся на крик и махнул рукой старому молочнику. Надо же, не узнал. Неужели так сильно изменился за эти годы?

Он шел, пиная мелкие камушки и оглядывая окрестности. Владения Вулфсонов заканчивалось все тем же столбом с прибитой поверху плашкой, надпись на которой гласила: “И не смей сюда заходить!”. Ее вырезал его дед лет пятьдесят назад. Деда уже не было, его семья и семья Вулфсонов давно дружат, а столб стоит и надпись всего лишь потемнела от осенних дождей и зимнего ветра. Странно устроена жизнь, и это порой вызывает усмешку.

Он перекинул сумку на другое плечо и всмотрелся вдаль. Никого. Только солнце, ровные зеленые ряды винограда на холмах, желтая пыль дороги и высоченное небо. Скоро осень.

Еще сотня шагов вверх по склону и вот они, те самые ворота. Красный кирпич, штукатурка, осыпающаяся местами — надо бы подновить — ярко-белая побелка. И снова никого. Может, уехали на дальний склон: совсем скоро сбор урожая, а там виноград созревает раньше.

В голове словно что-то щелкнуло, как только он ступил во двор. Дерево, старое, но крепкое, все еще стоит посреди двора. На самой крупной ветке остались борозды от качелей. Вот и кусок старой веревки болтается…

***

— Я быстрее!

Джек бежит вперед, через ворота, поднимая голыми пятками фонтанчики пыли, следом — Мишель и Эндрю. Первым все же успевает Джек. Он плюхается на сидушку качелей — отец сделал на совесть, крепкая, всех выдержит. Мишель и Эндрю хохочут и буквально падают ему на колени, щекоча друг друга и его заодно, фыркая и пытаясь устроиться удобнее. Джек совсем не против, ему весело и все замечательно. Качели раскачиваются медленно, но им и не нужно большего, главное, что они вместе и мир вокруг цветет и пахнет летом.

***

— Эй, вы кого-то ищете?

Он поставил сумку на землю и вгляделся в человека, несущего что-то. Похоже, это ставня от окна, которое выходит в сад.

— Томас?

Он не был уверен — солнце светило в лицо. Поднял руку, прикрыл глаза и присмотрелся.

— Томас, ты?

— Джек? Да быть не может!

Томас, помощник отца. И ведь не уехал, все еще здесь! Верилось с трудом. Он подошел, все еще разглядывая старого знакомого, и тут же попал в крепкие объятия.

— Сколько же тебя не было? — Томас хлопнул его по спине. — Идем в дом. Скоро все приедут.

***

Комната совсем не изменилась. Его это даже немного испугало. Те же обои, те же полки, пусть и облупились слегка. Даже кровать в том же углу. Он оставил сумку, и пошел в душ. “Черт побери, даже шампунь все такой же, надеюсь, он не стоит тут десять лет.” Ему вдруг стало смешно.

Натянув футболку и домашние штаны, потянулся и завалился на кровать. Глядя в окно, на все то же бескрайнее небо, начал тихо насвистывать давно приевшийся мотив.

— Господи! Джек! Джек, это ты?!

Мишель влетела в дверь. Немного растрепанная — прядки на висках завивались совсем как в детстве, запыхавшаяся, она прыгнула с ногами на кровать. Да уж, это точно его тихоня-сестра, только совсем не тихоня на самом-то деле — мало кто об этом знал в детстве. На ней простая зеленая футболка, похоже, его армейская — откуда она у нее? — и шорты, неровно обрезанные, наверное еще недавно были старыми джинсами. И кеды! Бог ты мой! Мишель и кеды?!

— Когда ты приехал? Почему не позвонил? — Она отодвинулась, давая ему сесть, но отпускать его не собиралась, все еще сжимая в пальцах край его футболки. От нее пахло солнцем и виноградом. — Ты был у папы?

— Был. Приехал сразу от него. — Он нахмурился, но тут же спохватился и, улыбнувшись, снова притянул сестру к себе.

— Мы с Эндрю бываем у него по очереди. Раньше ездили вдвоем каждый день, но теперь столько забот, решили разделить… — зашептала Мишель ему в шею, продолжая обнимать.

Он кивнул, все понимая.

— Как ты? Я ведь не знаю ничего. — Мишель все же отпустила его и села рядом, приглаживая бахрому на шортах. Ей, похоже, было немного неловко за такую бурю эмоций.

— В порядке. Приехал, как только смог. — Джек не знал с чего начать, все казалось сейчас таким далеким и странным. Словно происходившее за этими стенами вдруг стало таким нереальным.

— Пойдем. Пойдем вниз на кухню. Налью вина. Пойдем. — Мишель соскочила с кровати и потянула его за руку. Противиться ей не было никакого желания.

Они спустились по лестнице и Мишель засыпала его новостями, рассказывая, что произошло за последнее время, вспоминая что-то из детства, а Джек шел следом за ней, и ему казалось, что старый дом вокруг него словно ожил. Слова Мишель вплетались в его собственные воспоминания: вот отец, что-то поправляет на лестнице, мама на кухне убирает в шкаф оливковое масло с чесноком, которое ему поначалу не нравилось вовсе, а теперь он не представляет себе свежий хлеб без него, Эндрю носится по комнатам, подняв вверх деревянный самолетик, и сама Мишель — девчонка совсем — аккуратно поправляя сбившийся гольфик, машет ему рукой от двери.

— Вот, держи. Это трехлетнее, с дальнего холма. Попробуй. — Джек перевел взгляд на бокал, потом на взрослую, раскрасневшуюся Мишель, такую странную в этом непривычном для нее наряде. Вино оказалось терпким, но чистым и искрящимся. 

***

— Берите. Вы двое пробуйте, Эндрю можешь обмакнуть палец, не больше.

— Хорошо. — Эндрю ничуть не обиделся — знал, что пока рано, тетя Роза сумела хорошо объяснить.

— Что нужно делать?

— Понюхать. — Джек сунул нос в бокал и тут же заметил как Мишель покачала головой.

— Нет, сначала посмотреть на свет.

— Все верно. — Сайлас кивнул, соглашаясь и сделал приглашающий жест рукой. Джек внимательно пригляделся — солнце искрилось в бокале, делая все вокруг ярким, алым, теплым — и снова принюхался.

— Ну, как аромат? — Отец внимательно наблюдал за ними, давая время высказаться. Он сложил руки на груди, не выпуская из правой бокал и слегка покачивая им.

— Пахнет сеном. — малыш Эндрю успел первым.

— Точно, — Сайлас довольно сощурился. — А теперь на вкус.

Эндрю ткнул пальцем в бокал. Мишель и Джек сделали по глотку. Атака — первое впечатление. Вдох. Вкус слегка изменился, давая возможность подумать о его полноте. Затем пришло послевкусие. Отец всегда учил их, собрав вместе. Завязывал глаза всем троим и давал на пробу разные фрукты. Нужно было угадать, выучить и запомнить. У Мишель получалось лучше всего, но никто из мальчишек не завидовал, наоборот, сестрой гордились.

— Похоже на цитрус. — Джек слегка поморщился, это был не самый любимый его вкус.

— Ты прав, здесь есть цитрус, а что еще?

Эндрю нахмурил бровки, пытаясь разобрать в той капле вина, что досталась ему, остальные составляющие.

— Такой странный фрукт, мы его пробовали в ресторане у дядюшки Сэмуэла. Он такой скользкий и необычный.

— Личи, — внезапно вспомнил Джек, — это личи.

— Точно! — Сайлас был доволен. Он смотрел на детей с гордостью. — У вас талант. Это семейное!

***

Они уже два часа сидели на кухне, тянули вино из бокалов и вспоминали детство, разные глупые шалости. То и дело раздавалось, — “А помнишь…”, — и смеялись от души. Джек давно так не смеялся.

— Погодите!

В проеме возник Эндрю. Высоченный. Немного испуганный. Изменившийся, повзрослевший и в то же время все тот же младший брат.

Джек поднялся, отставив бокал, не зная, как быть. Подойти? Обнять? Дать сделать первый шаг младшему? Время словно замерло.

Эндрю все же шагнул навстречу, задев плечом подвешенный к боку холодильника половник, и похлопал Джека по плечам.

— Ну и как оно? Как оно, приехать домой после стольких лет? — Легкая улыбка Эндрю вдруг превратилась в жестко сжатую линию.— Какого черта, Джек? Ты…

Мишель нахмурилась и отставила бокал, зная, отчего так резко изменилось настроение Эндрю, и будто виновато поправила выбившуюся из прически прядь.

— Теперь ты приехал. А где, черт побери, ты был, когда умерла мама? Не удосужился приехать. Даже не ответил на звонок!

— Ребята, как тут у вас? Теплая встреча в разгаре? — В дверь кухни заглянул Томас и замер, поняв, что момент выбрал не самый удачный. — Вот черт, похоже я не вовремя? Там работники приехали. Надо… Надо дать распоряжения.

Джеку было что сказать, но момент оказался упущен. Мишель, выбравшись из-за стола уже натягивала куртку — вечерами холодало. Осень.

***

— Как он на самом деле? — Джек сидел рядом с Мишель, глядя, как Эндрю дает наставление работникам. Многие приезжали на сбор урожая не первый год, но были и совсем новички, поэтому лучше было озаботиться разъяснениями до того, как они начнут обрезать грозди. — Он так вырос.

— Вырос. Более того, женился и стал отцом.

Джек едва не уронил персик, который вертел в руках.

— Эндрю? Стал отцом? — Кто бы мог подумать. Их капризный Эндрю стал папашей. Хотя…

— Он живет недалеко отсюда в доме своего отца. Там все сложно, но он держится молодцом. — Мишель улыбнулась, заметив ошарашенное выражение на лице Джека. 

— Когда ты звонил домой в последний раз, Джек?

— Пять лет и три месяца. — Джеку не нужно было задумываться, он знал точно.

Мишель сделала вид, что не удивлена, но он слишком хорошо ее знал. Что же, теперь у них было время, возможно, он все-таки найдет случай рассказать.

***

Джек стоял на берегу речки за домом дяди и пытался вытащить громадную, по его меркам, рыбину. Отец смотрел, но не вмешивался. Рыбина блестела боком в едва перекатывающихся мелких волнах — в этом месте река бежала размеренно, степенно. Леска звенела от усилий. Руки ломило. Джек сопел от напряжения. Отец не помогал, смотрел…

— Джек проснись! Джек!

Он с трудом разлепил веки, не понимая, где он и что происходит. А потом увидел Мишель. Всю в слезах. За ней стоял такой же взволнованный, напуганный Эндрю.

— Джек, он… Он… Джек…

***

Первым делом из аэропорта Джек поехал в больницу.

— Он не говорит и не двигается, но он все слышит. Вы можете пройти, он сейчас не спит.

Молоденькая медсестра в нелепом бело-розовом брючном костюме провела его по светлому и совсем не выглядящему больничным коридору. Раньше здесь все было иначе, видимо, сделали ремонт, промелькнула внезапная мысль. Джек остановился резко, слишком разогнавшись, спеша за медсестрой. Та показывала в сторону открытой двери. Он замер, боясь заглянуть, и тут же одернул себя, ведь ради этого и приехал.

В палате было светло и чисто. На тумбочке у кровати стояло фото: Джек, Мишель и Эндрю в школьной форме рядом с улыбающейся матерью.

Сайлас лежал на кровати, закрыв глаза. Капельница, дыхательные трубки в носу. Джек замечал все это как-то отстраненно. Он снял ветровку и сел рядом, глядя на отца.

Это казалось странным. Сайлас всегда был сильным. Все семейное дело было на нем. Он всегда знал, что и как нужно сделать. Советовался только с Сэмуэлом, и то, в основном, в вопросах, касающихся вредителей и погоды — будет дождь, или та туча пройдет мимо, ведь вряд ли небо на них гневается и не даст собрать урожай. Да и началось это только после того, как на лозу напала какая-то гусеница, из куколки которой появлялась красивая рыжая бабочка. Сайлас всегда был строг, хоть иногда его строгость была опекающей, но чаще все же нет. Джек знал это — ему всегда доставалось от отца с лихвой.

А теперь вот…

Джек посмотрел на отца и заговорил.

Он говорил, и слова лились из него как водопад. Он обвинял, злился, рассказывал, почти исповедуясь.

— …ты не можешь ответить, может, оно и к лучшему…

Сайлас молчал, но внезапно сухие пальцы на его бывшей когда-то крепкой руке зашевелились, и Джека словно обдало кипятком. Что он делает, ведь отец же…

— Папа? Папа я… — его словно что-то вытолкнуло из кресла, в котором сидел. Он упал на колени и прижался лицом к отцовской ладони, аккуратно взяв ее в свои руки.

***

На улице было до странного тихо. Мишель молчала. Эндрю был хмур, застряв где-то в своих мыслях. Соседи уже расходились по домам. Пыхтел, отъезжая, старенький пикап Томаса. Они втроем шли от старой церкви, не говоря ни слова. Вокруг были все те же холмы, все та же синь. Но все стало каким-то блеклым. Каждый нес свою скорбь с собой, не пытаясь разделить ее друг с другом.

— Почему?!

Джек вздрогнул. Задумавшись, он не заметил, как Эндрю прошел немного вперед и остановился посреди дороги. Он повернулся к ним, глядя на Джека и украдкой утиравшую слезы Мишель.

— Почему ты не приехал на похороны мамы Розы, но сейчас здесь?

Джек вздохнул устало. Все правильно, они имели право знать, хоть и… А, к черту!

— В день, когда умерла мама, у меня родился сын.

— Что? — Мишель, похоже забывшая о слезах и скорби, схватила Джека за руку.

— Какого?.. — Эндрю стал похож на удивленное чучелко в черном пальто, но Джеку было не до этого.

— Я был в больнице и не смог ответить на твои звонки, но перезвонил позже, а ты не взял трубку.

Мишель вдруг задала совсем глупый вопрос, ведь не могла же она забыть.

— Сколько ему сейчас?

— Пять лет и три месяца. — Джеку стало даже немного смешно, но он лишь кивнул и двинулся в сторону дома. Мишель и Эндрю, опомнившись, пошли за ним.

***

В нотариальной конторе было душно и очень хотелось выйти на свежий воздух. Они приехали на оглашение оставленного отцом завещания. Согласно ему, Джеку оставалась бо́льшая часть виноградников и дом. Мишель с Эндрю получали равные части оставшейся доли и запасов в винных погребах. Но было еще кое-что.

Кроме семейного дома и виноградников, отец оставил долгов на приличную сумму. Он не хотел избавляться от старой лозы, посаженной еще его отцом. Мишель предупреждала, что может случиться, но отец и слушать не хотел, твердил “Это мое наследие, я должен его сохранить”. В итоге лоза истощилась. Третья часть поместья превратилась в ряды бесплодной усыхающей едва заметной зелени. Отцу пришлось влезть в долги, чтобы обновить посадки. Новые лозы уже зеленели на западном склоне, но пока не приносили урожая, и денег на выплату не хватало.

Об этом и сообщила нотариус Хэнсон притихшему семейству.

Нужно было или продавать часть поместья, или распродать вино из погребов, или найти деньги на выплату, до которой оставалось около года.

Первое означало расстаться с домом, где они родились и выросли. Второе неизменно приводило к краху в случае неурожайных лет — запасы были их буфером. Третье говорило о новых долгах или же спешных попытках найти что-либо на стороне. Идей ни у кого не было. Даже Эндрю не мог обратиться к своему родному отцу — тот был одним из тех, кому предстояло выплатить долг.

Домой ехали молча. 

***

— Ну что, начинаем в субботу? — Мишель сорвала пару ягод, раздавила в пальцах, помяла, определяя мясистость. Попробовала на вкус. — Еще не дозрели. Джек подошел, сорвал ягоду, попробовал и качнул головой. Обошел лозу с солнечной стороны, снова сорвал несколько виноградин, попробовал их. Опять качнул головой.

— Нет, в четверг.

— Но они не дошли, — Мишель растерянно смотрела на брата, обернулась, ища поддержки у Эндрю. Тот лишь пожал плечами.

— Джек, а не рано? Кожица еще немного плотновата, — он раздавил ягоду пальцами.

— С солнечной стороны уже на подходе. В субботу она будет переспевшей, слишком сладкой. Решайте, какое вино вы собираетесь делать.

Мишель обернулась на Томаса, подошедшего со стороны холма.

— Пойдемте на холм, там все немного по-другому. — он махнул рукой в сторону дальнего склона. — Я согласен с Джеком, в четверг будет в самый раз, и начинать надо оттуда. Но и впрямь пора решить, какое вино вы хотите делать. Решай, девочка.

Томас выжидательной посмотрел на нее. Мишель вздохнула и нахмурилась. Точно такое же выражение лица бывало у нее в детстве, когда она решала, стоит ли послушаться Джека или повестись на шалости Эндрю.

— Значит четверг, — кивнула она через пару минут раздумий. — Будем делать так, как делал отец.

***

— Все все запомнили? Можем приступать. Каждая группа идет за своим куратором. Первая за Томасом, Вторая за Эндрю, третья за Джеком. Возникнут вопросы, не стесняйтесь, спрашивайте. — Мишель, словно заправский командир, уперев руки в бока, давала последние наставления перед сбором урожая.

Через три недели обещали дожди, нужно было успеть собрать урожай. Не время скорбеть слишком долго.

Семь дней в неделю от рассвета до заката. Мишель предупредила всех, и раз уж все согласились — дороги назад нет.

Срезать грозди с одной стороны на строго определенном расстоянии от лозы, не трогая верхние, еще не созревшие, мелкие ягоды.. Не давить, собирать в ведра, затем пересыпать в переноску самым крепким крупным ребятам, которые относили ягоды на сортировку.

Солнце светило ярко. То и дело раздавались крики “Эй, носильщик!” и ответные “Да иду я, иду!”. Ребята работали на совесть, иногда перекидывались шутками или негромко переговаривались, проходя между рядами. Работа спорилась.

***

— Ты балбес!

— Это почему это? Разве я звал тебя на свидание, на которое ты не явилась?!

— Вот потому, что ты балбес, я и не пришла.

Ребята из группы Эндрю выясняли отношения прямо посреди рядов. Не ругались, нет, просто спорили, посмеиваясь друг над другом, стоя в четырех проходах друг от друга.

Спустя пять минут в спорящую девушку с длинными темными косами полетела виноградная гроздь. В ответ виноград полетел во второго спорщика — простоватого на вид белобрысого парня.

— Эй! — Мишель, отвлекшись от обсуждения с Джеком и Томасом праздника урожая, бывшего непременным условием окончания сбора винограда, кинулась в сторону боевых действий. — Какого черта?

Эндрю двинулся туда же — ему было ближе. Поймав девчонку с косами, собравшуюся метнуть очередной сочный снаряд, он строго покачал головой.

Мишель же подскочила к парню, грозно потрясая кулаками.

— Да как ты смеешь?! Как ты смеешь бросаться виноградом?!

— А что такого? Подумаешь несколько гроздьев, — парень не спасовал, попытался защититься, но вышло не очень убедительно.

— “Несколько гроздьев”?! Да ты понимаешь, что это такое?! — Джек поспешил на выручку, только никак не мог понять, кого же ему защищать. Мишель — дочь своего отца и никому урожай в обиду не даст. Для нее, впрочем, как и для самого Джека или Эндрю, виноград был основой всего. Наверняка парню достанется, если сестру не успокоить. Хотя тот вроде держался своего, нависнув над невысокой, по сравнению с ним, Мишель, уже более уверенно говоря, что от пары гроздьев не убудет, а если хозяйка настолько переживает, он оплатит их из своего заработка.

Мишель не унималась, и Джек все же решил помочь сестре. Подойдя, он положил ей руки на плечи и, строго посмотрев на парня, повторил жест Эндрю, покачав головой.

— Как тебя зовут? — Они с белобрысым оказались одного роста.

— Давид, — парень хмыкнул и немного стушевался.

— Послушай меня, Давид, я понимаю, что семь дней в неделю на солнцепеке и в одном ритме тяжеловато, но ты согласился выполнять эту работу. Так давай выполним ее без потерь. Наш отец умер на днях, не стоит терять то, что для него было так важно. И не обижайся на мою сестру, на нее слишком много всего навалилось.

Парень притих. Все вокруг стихло, было слышно только как Мишель тяжело дышит, пытаясь успокоиться.

— Ладно, я понял, — признавший поражение Давид поднял свое ведро и направился в сторону носильщика.

Что ж, Голиаф повержен.

***

Последняя неделя выдалась тяжелой. За день до окончания сбора пошел дождь. Этот факт тоже придется учитывать. Вкус вина изменится.

Джек возвращался с восточного отрога холма — проверял молодую лозу. Он не сразу понял, что звонит телефон, так был погружен в мысли о работе, которая теперь предстоит им троим и Томасу.

— Да? — Идти приходилось аккуратно, уже темнело.

— Звоню узнать, когда ты вернешься и вернешься ли.

Джек остановился у края дороги, потер пальцами глаза и тяжело вздохнул.

— Я вернусь, но пока не могу уехать. Мы только собрали урожай, и появились проблемы…

— Подожди, тут с тобой хотят поговорить. Остальное обсудим позже.

Джек снова вздохнул, но и обрадовался. В трубке зашуршало, потом что-то упало, а через пару секунд раздалось такое знакомое сопение.

— Привет, папа!

— Привет, Мэтти. Как вы там?

— Хорошо, вот только когда ты приедешь? Скоро?

У Джека сдавило горло.

— Скоро не смогу. Придется задержаться еще на месяц, — он слушал, как в трубке началось сопение, а потом раздался всхлип. Джек с трудом взял себя в руки. — Эй, малыш, не плачь. Я приеду, обязательно. Помогу здесь и приеду. — Трубка тихо всхлипывала. — Малыш, пожалуйста не плачь. Эй, Мэтти…

Раздались гудки.

— Черт! — Джек не заметил, как вышел к воротам. На глаза навернулись слезы, сдержать их было выше его сил. Пришлось отвернуться на минуту, делая вид, что всматривается в опускающиеся сумерки.

Он не сразу заметил сидящую у ворот Мишель, вытирающую лицо, рядом с Эндрю, пытающегося ее утешить.

— Джек… — Эндрю поймал его за рукав, и заметив выражение его лица осекся. — И ты тоже?

Эндрю легонько встряхнул его за плечи, решив, что Джек, как и Мишель, тоскует по отцу.

— Ну, народ, праздник ведь, — в голосе Эндрю слышалось извинение, — уже все готово, и ребята это заслужили. Нам надо быть там. — Он приобнял и Джека и подошедшую к ним Мишель и снова легонько встряхнул. — Идемте. Мне тоже надо было бы сегодня появиться в доме Кроссов, но я выбираю праздник.

Джек поплелся вслед за сестрой, сунув мобильник, который так и держал в руках, в карман плаща.

***

Праздник был в разгаре. Кругом танцевали, звенела гитара, кто-то негромко пел. Вино, которое в начале праздника все работники, веселясь, дружно затребовали, стуча кулаками по столу, лилось рекой.

Джек пил наравне со всеми, стараясь не отставать от празднующих и притопить вместе с тем тяжесть на душе. Мишель отплясывала среди девушек-работниц так, словно это не ее мама водила на уроки классических танцев и наряжала в дорогие платья при каждой возможности. От ее простецкого сарафана в полоску и распущенных немного спутавшихся волос Роза точно пришла бы в ужас. Но такова уж их Мишель.

— Джек, ты посмотри на нее, она же едва языком ворочает, — ухмыляющийся Эндрю подошел и протянул очередной бокал. Оба весело и совершенно безобидно расхохотались.

Спустя еще пару часов, и пару огромных бутылей вина, Джек не выдержал и вышел на улицу продышаться. Следом за ним, не очень твердо держась на ногах, вышел и Эндрю. Совсем как раньше, достали одну на двоих сигарету.

— Ну вот, — Джек кивнул в сторону ворот.

Со стороны виноградников, держась за руки, шли Мишель и тот белобрысый Давид. Джек и Эндрю стояли за деревом, так сразу их и не заметишь.

— Вот смотри, сейчас она будет флиртовать, — Эндрю пьяненько хрюкнул и передал сигарету Джеку.

— А он обязательно поддастся, — фыркнул Джек и затянулся крепким дымом, по привычке прикрывая огонек ладонью, — Вот! Что я говорил?

— Теперь он будет рассказывать ей о звездах. Да-да, а она будет смотреть и искать то, что он ей показывает. Вот, смотри-смотри.

Джек отдал сигарету Эндрю, еще раз фыркнул, выпустил дым в небо и снова посмотрел на парочку у ворот. Охнул и поморгал, решив, что ему почудилось, но нет.

— Так, похоже нам пора, — он подхватил Эндрю под локоть и повел в сторону продолжающегося веселья.

Мишель и Давид у ворот, забыв обо всем, упоенно целовались.

***

Подхватив поднос с завтраком — омлет, простой бутерброд с маслом и стакан сока, в этом доме мало что меняется — Джек поднялся на второй этаж.

— Эй, соня, подъем. — Мишель высунула нос из-за подушки и что-то невнятно промямлила. — Ухажеры ухажерами, но кто еще кроме брата будет приносить тебе завтрак в постель столько лет спустя?

Джеку было смешно. Он ни разу не видел Мишель с похмелья, их вино не действовало на них в таком смысле, разве что Мишель просыпалась наутро позже обычного и долго приходила в себя, особенно если не удавалось позавтракать.

Растрепанная Мишель потянулась и подползла поближе к подносу, майка пижамы перекрутилась и сползла с плеча, усыпанного едва заметными крапинками веснушек, побледневших к осени.

— Ты — лучший, — еще раз потянувшись, она села посреди кровати и поставила поднос на колени. Принялась за еду, забавно щурясь. — Ммм, вкусно, прямо как у папы.

Джек нахмурился, но промолчал.

Закончив с завтраком и отставив поднос, Мишель взяла Джека за руку.

— Давай поговорим? — предложила она, пытаясь заглянуть ему в глаза. — Расскажи наконец, что ты делал все эти годы? Десять лет прошло.

Джек вздохнул. Рано или поздно этот разговор должен был состояться. Что ж, он попытается.

Он огляделся вокруг. Да, действительно мало что меняется. Комната Мишель осталась прежней. Та же криво раскрашенная лошадка на полке над столом. Шторы другие, но расцветка не поменялась. На подоконнике — фотографии, за которыми сестра в детстве прятала от него и Эндрю конфеты в ярких фантиках. Как давно это было.

Джек поднялся и подошел к окну, взял фото, на котором они с Мишель и родителями стояли у дерева во дворе.

— Когда мы с отцом поругались, я записался в армию. Ты это знаешь, я писал маме. Я пытался доказать ему, что все-таки мужчина и не прячусь за маминой юбкой. — Фотография вернулась на свое место. Джек обернулся к сестре. Мишель внимательно смотрела на него, ожидая продолжения. Еще один тяжелый вздох. — Отслужил по контракту там, где по всем документам меня никогда не было. Самое лучшее и не самое лучшее время одновременно.

— Ты поэтому так неспокойно спишь? — Мишель кивнула сама себе, будто уверилась в своих догадках.

— Неспокойно? — Джек задумался на минуту. — Да, наверное, я плохо помню свои сны.

— А как же сын?

— Мэтти? Мэтти появился позже, когда я уже подал в отставку. Но там все сложно. Я должен был вернуться в этом месяце, но вряд ли получится. Нужно готовить виноградники к зиме. Там, — Джек отвернулся к окну, будто высматривая то самое “там”, — там другие дела, другие заботы. Не уверен, что все еще там нужен.

Отвернувшись от окна, Джек заметил, как Мишель неуверенно пожала плечами и, казалось, о чем-то задумалась.

— Скоро приедет Эндрю. Надо разобрать папины вещи. Теперь уже можно. — Она сдвинула поднос и встала, потянувшись. — Я переоденусь, и можем начинать.

***

— Я был у Уильяма, — Эндрю все так же отказывался называть отцом кого-либо, кроме Сайласа. Да и как по-другому, если собственный отец никогда особо не интересовался сыном. Все его попытки быть внимательным сводились к покупке игрушек и одежды, которых и так всегда было в достатке.

В комнате Сайласа тут и там были расставлены коробки. Вот уже час они раскладывали вещи: что-то выбросить, что-то сохранить в большом шкафу на чердаке, что-то раздать нуждающимся.

— И как он? — Джек спросил скорее из вежливости. Дядю он недолюбливал с самого детства, считая его скользким типом. Уильям всегда был их соседом, у него тоже рос виноград. Он тоже занимался виноделием, но вино у него всегда было с какими-то примесями, большим количеством лишних фруктов. Попса от виноделия, иначе и не назовешь. Но пафоса от этого меньше не становилось, да и продавать Уильям умел. Его средненькое вино раскупалось быстро.

— Он предложил выкупить у нас часть виноградников в счет долга. Выкупить, но оставить их нам, чтобы мы могли продолжить на них работать.

Мишель нахмурилась, но вскоре покачала головой.

— Это выход, чтобы не продавать дом.

Джек переложил тетрадь с отцовскими пометками по виноделию в коробку с надписью “важное”.

— Погоди, — Эндрю потер подбородок, — он не так уж изменился за эти годы. Я бы предпочел другое решение.

— Значит, будем думать еще, — Мишель отошла от шкафа и подняла с кровати первую из стопок отцовских вещей, которые собирала для передачи в приют для стариков. — Джек, унесешь коробку с книгами к машине?

Ему не терпелось выйти отсюда. В комнате отца было столько воспоминаний, которые душили и не давали толком вздохнуть. Джек поднял тяжелую коробку и пошагал к лестнице.

***

Подготовка лозы к зиме требовала немало труда и сил. Обрезка, подпил, выкорчевывание старых и больных кустов. А еще собрать в передвижные печи, сжечь то, что убрали. Впятером, вместе с Томасом и Клотцем, его приятелем из деревни, справлялись, стараясь успеть до конца сезона. Первый снег припорошил оголившиеся холмы.

— Надо что-то решать, времени осталось немного, — Мишель, Джек и Эндрю шли вдоль подготовленных к весне рядов лозы. Джек уткнулся носом в ворот своей куртки. Заметно похолодало, приходилось одеваться теплее. — Может, продать часть запасов?

— Мишель, мы ведь это уже обсуждали. Нужны другие варианты, — Джек обернулся к сестре.

— Может, все же согласиться на предложение Уильяма? — было слышно по голосу, Эндрю хотел этого не больше, чем остальные.

— Ты же был против.

— Был, но это пока лучший вариант.

— А что бы сделал папа? — Мишель перехватила поудобнее секатор, который несла в руках.

— Мишель, хватит! Ты все время говоришь, что бы сделал отец, — грубо одернул ее Джек.

— А ты почему каждый раз рычишь, когда мы говорим о нем? — Эндрю ускорился, стараясь догнать брата. — Что такого он сделал, что ты так злишься?

— Злюсь? — Джек остановился и бросил на землю свой секатор. — Ты издеваешься? Что такого замечательного делал отец? Хотя, вам было проще. — Джек, махнул рукой, уже ненавидя себя за то, что приходилось оправдываться: он словно жалел сам себя и это бесило его неимоверно, но остановиться уже не мог. — Я был старше и получал за себя и за вас. Если вы не делали чего-то, наказывали меня. Мне не давали и слова сказать в ответ. — Он повернулся к сестре и брату, которые замерли у межи и смотрели на него во все глаза. — Он высказал мне все, когда узнал о Джо. Я не мог так больше, потому и уехал.

Джека распирало от злости на отца. Даже сейчас, когда его не стало. Они и впрямь тогда серьезно повздорили. И так постоянно грызлись, а тут… Отец орал на него. Как же так, старший сын — и завел интрижку…

***

— Завел интрижку, и не с кем-нибудь, а с молодым учителем из деревенской школы. Ладно бы с Люсиндой Вулфсон, но так! До чего надо было докатиться?! — Джек едва сдерживал злые слезы. — Это все оттого, что ты маменькин сынок! Ничего мужского. Вечно все делаешь наперекор. И знать ничего не желаю. Какая такая любовь, господи, что ты несешь?!

***

Джо уехал утром через два дня, даже толком не попрощавшись. И Джек не выдержал.

— Я даже письмо отцу написал, перед тем как уехал на сборы. Он так и не ответил. Ему было плевать на меня. Всегда!

Джек буквально кричал и порывался уйти, этот разговор выматывал его, особенно сейчас, после тяжелой работы.

— Джек!

— Ну что еще? — Джек остановился.

Эндрю догнал его, следом подошла Мишель. Она хотела было положить Джеку руку на плечо, но вовремя одумалась, поняв, что сейчас не самый лучший момент.

— Джек, я не знал, стоило ли говорить тебе, но раз уж все было так… Вот. Оно выпало из книги. Похоже, он так его и не отправил

Эндрю протягивал ему конверт. Джек нехотя взял. Развернул и, прочтя первые строчки, снял с плеча сумку и отошел к лежащему у дороги бревну. Ноги подкосились. Он вспомнил день после прилета.

— Он переживал за тебя.

Джек неверяще посмотрел на младших и уставился на такой знакомый почерк на белых листах, чуть отрывистый и в то же время строгий и четкий.

“…набирайся опыта. Посмотри вокруг и не делай глупостей. Ты злишься на меня, но знай, что я делал все ради твоего блага и люблю тебя…”

В горле стоял ком, хотелось бежать и бежать далеко, черт возьми. Джек забыл и о сумке, и о секаторах, поднялся и, сунув в карман письмо, просто пошел по дороге, едва понимая, куда идет. Ноги сами несли его вперед.

Домой он пришел уже за полночь.

***

Прошло уже полгода. Нужно было что-то решать. Начинался новый сезон, лоза выпустила новую листву. Склоны холмов зазеленели и поблескивали на солнце.

Мишель не хотела продавать дом, но как бы там ни было, он требовал серьезного ремонта и переделки. Обои были сняты, кое-где пришлось ободрать побитую древоточцами обшивку, по-новому провести водопровод. Клодия, жена Эндрю вызвалась помочь, оставив малыша у своих родителей.

Обедали каждый день на кухне, посреди накрытого куском бумаги стола — хлеб, вино, сыр, вяленое мясо или жаркое.

Все шло своим чередом, спокойно и тихо. Разве что было тяжело звонить домой. Хотелось обнять, прижать к себе, прижаться самому и сказать, как они нужны ему, но Джек то и дело срывался на нотации, иногда словно отдавал приказы, забывался, и все заканчивалось очередной ссорой.

И снова шпаклевка, покраска, побелка. Клодия оказалась отличным дизайнером помогая и давая нужные и дельные советы по переустройству семейного гнезда. Они переклеили обои, выкрасили поблекшие стены в теплые тона, перестелили полы кое-где. Дом заиграл новыми красками, посвежел, стал еще более уютным.

***

На виноградник вышли впятером. Клодия, выросшая в соседней деревне, хорошо разбиралась в виноделии — ее семья давно занималась этим ремеслом, хоть и выращивали они другие сорта. Кроме того, ее отец владел небольшим магазинчиком и гостиницей, где в конце лета останавливались сезонные работники. Он хотел, чтобы Эндрю занимался гостиницей, но пока виноградники были важнее. Быть может, позже, а может… Будет видно.

Дни стояли теплые. Джек и Мишель как раз подвязывали лозу и проверяли нет ли вредителей. Мимо, тихо шурша шинами по гравию, проехала машина, на которую никто не обратил внимания. Мало ли кто и куда едет.

— Папочка!

Джека словно током пробило. Он резко оглянулся, не веря глазам.

Из остановившейся в нескольких метрах от его ряда машины выскочил Мэтти и, раскинув руки, побежал в его сторону.

— Папа!

Джек подхватил его на руки, прижал к себе и расцеловал в обе щеки. Он словно забыл, что рядом есть кто-то еще, обнимал мальчишку и улыбался широко и радостно.

— Какой ты колючий, — Мэтти оттолкнулся ручонками от отцовской груди, сморщив нос.

— Прости, чертенок!

Хлопнула дверца машины. Джек оторвался наконец от разглядывания сына и улыбка медленно сошла с его лица. У машины стоял Стью. Высоченный, загоревший, неловко потирая шею, словно бы не зная, что он тут делает. Джек пошел навстречу, не выпуская сына из рук продолжая гладить вихрастую макушку ладонью, перепачканной в соке свежих виноградных побегов.

— Привет! — Стью говорил тихо, словно смущаясь.

— Привет! — Джек поставил сына на землю, не отводя глаз от Стюарта, и никак не мог решить, радоваться или стоит испугаться того, что может последовать. — Что ты тут делаешь?

— Мы приехали к тебе.

Со стороны виноградника вышли Мишель и Эндрю. Томас и Клодия выглядывали поверх побегов.

— Знакомься, — Джек повернулся, услышав шаги за спиной, — это моя сестра, Мишель, и брат, Эндрю. А там Клодия — жена Эндрю и Томас. Я говорил тебе о них.

Мишель улыбалась так искренне и широко, протягивая Стюарту руку.

— А это Стюарт, — Эндрю тут же пожал предложенную широкую ладонь. Мишель поднялась на цыпочки и расцеловала наклонившегося к ней Стью в обе щеки, — и Мэтт, наш сын.

Крепкий поцелуй достался и малышу. Он тут же поспешно вытер щеки, отфыркиваясь, и все наконец расхохотались.

***

Джек принес из сарая веревки с закрепленными на них карабинами, и подозвал Мэтти.

— Держи. Сможешь прицепить их вот к тем кольцам?

В начале весны он заменил крепления на старом дереве. Зачем, и сам не знал, но что-то подсказывало, это нужно сделать. Похоже, не ошибся.

Он подхватил держащего крепежи Мэтти и поднял повыше. Малыш не растерялся. Щелкнули карабины и качеля повисла на ветке, как будто всегда тут и оставалась.

— Хочешь проверить, крепкая ли?

— Конечно! — Мэтти плюхнулся на сидушку и принялся раскачиваться. Дерево по-прежнему крепкое, ветка выдержит и не такой вес.

— Можешь играть здесь, я пойду поговорю с тетей Мишель и папой.

Джек постоял еще немного и пошел в дом.

— В любом случае, спасибо, что приехал, — услышал он голос Мишель из дальней комнаты.

Раздались шаги. Мишель столкнулась с ним почти нос к носу. И тут же шепотом затараторила:

— Джек, спален не так много, вы будете спать в твоей?

Джек замялся. Он до сих пор не понимал, захочет ли Стюарт снова быть с ним или приехал только потому, что Мэтти скучал. Может, ему стоило уйти и оставить комнату им.

— Оставайтесь у Джека, — громко добавила Мишель, хитро блеснув глазами, и Джеку до одури захотелось отшлепать сестру по заднице, — у него кровать большая, все поместитесь.

Она кивнула подошедшему Стюарту и едва не насвистывая вышла из дома.

***

Джек лег с краю. Стюарт с другого. Между ними — Мэтти. Ковать и впрямь была огромной. А ведь он так отвык от нее в армии, думал, что больше не будет спать на таких — слишком уютно.

Мэтти ворочался засыпая, долгий переезд и новые знакомства вымотали его. Стью гладил его по макушке, а Джек никак не мог оторвать взгляда от них обоих. Ему все казалось, что это сон, какой-то нереальный и отчего-то объемный. Не мог поверить, что вот они оба здесь. Такие родные, такие нужные ему.

Мэтти заснул, держа его за руку.

— Не смотри на меня так, Стью. Мне не за что извиняться. — И все же он был уверен, что извиниться стоило. — Тебе пришлось работать и смотреть за сыном одному, но… Ты сам просил немного времени, ты хотел разобраться в себе. Я уехал, и что теперь? Нужен ли я тебе?..

— Другой вопрос, нужны ли тебе мы? — резко перебил его Стью.

Джек забыл, что хотел добавить.

— Ложись спать, Джек. Мэтти спит. Поговорим потом.

Джек медленно кивнул, укладываясь и боясь потревожить сына. Стюарт лег на самый край со своей стороны и укрылся одеялом. Больше за эту ночь они не сказали друг другу ни слова.

***

— Папа! Папочка! — Мэтти проснулся первым. Завошкавшись, он будил Джека, сжимая маленькими ладошками его щеки. — Эй, просыпайся!

И тут же постучали в дверь.

— К вам можно? — Мишель заглянула в приоткрытую дверь.

— Да, заходи, — Джек усадил сына на колени и потер глаза ладонями. — Что-то случилось?

Мишель все так же стояла у двери. В щель между шторами светило утреннее солнце.

— Энрю с Клодией и малышом приехали, зовут Мэтти на ярмарку в деревне по соседству. Я могу поехать с ним. Можно?

Стью приподнял голову, не совсем соображая, что происходит.

— Конечно, почему бы и нет. — Джек пощекотал сына под ребрами. Мэтти зашелся смехом. — Собирайся, чертенок.

***

— Спасибо за завтрак, — Стюарт забрал грязные тарелки из рук Мишель и кивнул на приплясывающего от нетерпения Мэтти. — Езжайте, мы сами приберем.

Мишель оглянулась на малыша и негромко рассмеялась.

— Пойдем. Нас ждут приключения!

Взявшись за руки и ради шутки потолкавшись в дверном проеме, они вышли за дверь.

— Только сладкой ваты поменьше, — едва успел крикнуть им вдогонку Стью и поставил тарелки в мойку.

Джек смотрел на него и никак не мог понять, как подступиться. Слишком много они откладывали на потом. Надо что-то делать, но как поступить, что сказать? Почему все так сложно? Почему так просто было там, где свистели пули, где танки наступали и бахали огнем, поднимая комья земли и расшвыривая вокруг смертельные осколки? Почему все изменилось, когда они вернулись на гражданку? Почему, даже когда бывшая жена Стюарта, которая знала о них, простила и отпустила, легче не стало? И уж тем более не стало легче, когда врачам не удалось ее спасти, сразу после рождения Мэтти. Ведь должно было стать проще. Он ненавидел себя за такие мысли, но думал о другом, не о смерти Каро, которая была Стюарту больше другом, чем любовницей. Он думал, что в мирной жизни все должно было наладится, но все стало только сложнее. Они растили Мэтти вместе, подали заявление на партнерство, разделили бизнес на двоих, но не ладилось. Что-то все равно не ладилось.

В день когда ему позвонили из дома, Джек уже собирался на юг. И казалось, Стюарту стало легче, ведь он говорил, что ему нужно время все обдумать. Джек уехал, они так толком и не поговорили. И вот теперь, когда Стью спустя почти год приехал сюда сам, Джек стоял и просто смотрел на него, не в силах даже пошевелиться.

Стюарт почувствовал его взгляд, оглянулся, подошел, и Джека словно сорвало. Он вжался в Стюарта всем телом, потянулся и поцеловал. Стью ответил, от него словно жар разливался, заставляя Джека прижиматься сильнее. Ему хотелось согреться.

***

Стюарт двигался жадно, вбиваясь в Джека. Переплетая пальцы, вжимая в себя. Простыни шуршали и путались в ногах. Джека вело, голова кружилась. Хотелось больше и глубже, но сказать не получалось. Все, на что его хватало — протяжные стоны и попытка насадиться сильнее.

Стью целовал его в шею, что-то шептал на ухо. Повернул Джека на бок, уронив подушку на пол, и, подхватив под колено, несколько раз медленно двинулся туда и обратно, словно растягивая удовольствие. Джека прошило нестерпимым удовольствием вдоль позвоночника. Он сжался, подался назад всем телом и, едва слышно выдохнув, кончил. Стюарт еще дважды резко толкнулся и, застонав сквозь зубы подрагивающему Джеку в плечо, кончил следом.

***

— И что дальше? Что ты решил? — Джек сидел на разворошенной постели, прижимаясь спиной к изголовью.

Из приоткрытого окна была видна дорога. Пахло чем-то знакомым, но Джек никак не мог уловить, чем именно — мысли в голове никак не могли выстроиться в нужном порядке.

— Не знаю, — ответил Стюарт, проведя пальцами по щетине Джека.

Джек откинул голову, опершись затылком о стену, но не пытаясь отстраниться. Ему было слишком хорошо.

— Здесь дела идут совсем не так, как там у нас. Здесь все идет медленнее, размереннее. И слишком много всего навалилось разом.

Стью приподнялся и сел рядом, взял Джека за руку.

— А что тебе ближе? — поглядел искоса, выжидающе.

Джек устало усмехнулся.

— Два совершенно разных удовольствия. Совершенно разных.

Стюарт отвернулся.

— Что? Что такое?

— Тогда давно на передовой, ты сказал, что нам не стоит начинать, что надо закончить, не начав, — Стюарт смотрел в стену напротив, но руку Джека не выпустил.

— Теперь все изменилось. Ты не мой командир, я не солдат. Мы изменились. Кроме…

Джек наклонился вперед и кивнул. Его самого давно мучала мысль о том, как сильно они отдалились друг от друга за эти годы. Вот только Джек был в себе уверен — никто другой ему не нужен. Понял это только здесь, увидев Стью в родительском доме. Не подчиненного, равного. Все встало на свои места.

Стюарт молчал, ждал ответа. Хватит. Тянуть больше незачем.

— Да, я так говорил. Но теперь, после того, как вернулся сюда, понял, что был неправ.

Стюарт еле слышно долго выдохнул. Даже плечи, кажется немного расслабились. Джек все замечал — сейчас это было чертовски важно для них обоих.

— Любовь как вино, ей нужно время, чтобы она созрела, — Джек улыбнулся, глядя на их переплетенные пальцы. — Со временем она становится крепче.

Он обернулся и с улыбкой посмотрел на Стью.

— Так что ты скажешь? Что решил?

***

— Мишель, не буду ходить вокруг да около. Не люблю упускать возможность, — неожиданно приехавший на винодельню Уильям Кросс, смотрел на Мишель через бокал, в котором покачивалось свежее вино, — Я предложил купить несколько участков. Как ты на это смотришь?

Джек подобрался. Дядюшку он недолюбливал особо, на то была причина: уж больно изворотлив был Уильям, когда переходил от слов к делу. И то, что он начал разговор, обратившись именно к Мишель, настораживало. Даже Эндрю это понимал, он спешно переводил взгляд с отца на Джека и Мишель, не зная, чего ждать.

— Как вы все на это смотрите? — спохватился Кросс.

— Мы сможем делать вино так, как это удобно нам? — подал голос Джек.

— Конечно. Зачем что-то менять? — поспешил уверить тот, но странная улыбка на его лице Джеку не особо понравилась. Видел он такие на лицах приезжавших “на маневры” дельцов, желавших ухватить куш от кровавого военного пирога, пока такие как он, Стюарт и сотни других ребят получали свою долю свинца.

Джека передернуло от воспоминаний. Но он сделал вид, что всего лишь немного продрог в прохладе погреба, и потер рукой левое плечо.

— Но работать мы будем на тебя? — уточнил он у дяди.

Кросс словно бы запнулся на полуслове, но тут же взял себя в руки.

— Земля будет моей, а вино вашим.

Джек кивнул, прекрасно поняв то, чего Уильям не сказал.

— Мы будем работать на тебя. Это будет уже не вино Бенджаминов. — Мишель опустила глаза. Эта идея ей тоже не особенно нравилась.

— Подумайте. Это выгодное предложение и списывает с вас все долги.

Эндрю, поставил свой бокал на одну из перевернутых пустых бочек и едва заметно помотал головой, глядя на Джека.

— И не забудьте, через два дня встречаемся у меня на празднике. — Кросс, глотнул из бокала, покатал вино на языке и сплюнув, отсалютовал Мишель. — Отличное вино получилось.

***

— И что будем делать? — Джек стоял у окна и смотрел на собравшуюся в гостиной семью. — Мы должны решать вместе. Скоро срок выплаты по долгам.

Кросс уехал почти сразу. Зашедший ближе к вечеру Томас сказал, что тот останавливался у холмов и несколько минут ходил между рядами и только потом, чем-то очень довольный уехал в сторону деревушки.

Эндрю нервно водил пальцами по скатерти. Мишель, оперевшись спиной о стену, запустила пальцы в волосы и прикрыла глаза — она часто так делала, когда приходилось решать сложную задачу.

Клодия, вернувшаяся из спальни, где уложила мальчишек, стояла в дверях, не решаясь вмешаться. Стью тоже молчал. Он мало что знал об Уильяме Кроссе, помимо коротких историй, которые иногда рассказывал Джек, и по ним человек этот производил не самое приятное впечатление.

— Сможем ли мы поладить? — наконец спросил Эндрю, посмотрев на Джека.

— Я в этом не уверена, — все же решилась Клодия. Она подошла к столу и села рядом с мужем, положив руку ему на плечо. — Слишком уж он любит, чтобы было так, как хочет он.

— Одно могу сказать точно, — Эндрю кивнул, то ли в благодарность за ее поддержку, то ли пытаясь убедить брата и сестру, — он постоянно будет тебе указывать. Может, не напрямую, но навяжет тебе свое мнение. Его не исправить.

— Некоторые любят покомандовать, — незло усмехнулся Стюарт, глядя на Джека.

— А что бы ты сказал? — Эндрю посмотрел на Стюарта с любопытством, он все еще присматривался к новому члену семьи. — Джек говорил, ты вроде бы неплохо разбираешься в бизнесе.

Стью глаз не отвел.

— Я бы послал его подальше.

По комнате, освещенной лишь лампой на столе, пролетел всеобщий смешок.

***

— Они оба отличные. — Стюарт, запрокинул голову и посмотрел в ясное, без единого облачка небо. Они устроили небольшой пикник на холме. Мишель собрала им полную корзину бутербродов и фруктов, которыми можно было накормить целый взвод.

Пока добирались сюда, Стюарт задавал множество вопросов. Джек отвечал с охотой. Ему хотелось передать те чувства, что сам испытывал, занимаясь виноделием. Он с жаром рассказывал о сортах, о возделывании земель, об уборке, о тонкостях обработки винограда и приготовления вина.

Мэтти был рядом, то убегая вперед, оставляя отцов вдвоем, и тогда Стюарту или Джеку приходилось окликать его, просить подождать, то подбегал, принося найденных в траве букашек, камушки или цветы. Ему, казалось, все здесь было интересно. Он словно бы родился тут — так свободно себя чувствовал.

Вот и сейчас — вертел в ручонках какую-то веточку, прикладывая так и эдак к своей маленькой ладошке. “Хорошо быть ребенком”, — подумал Джек и, отмахнувшись от кружащего у лица мотылька, посмотрел на Стью.

— Серьезно? — Джеку было приятно это слышать. — В детстве они были немного другими. Мишель была тихой, боялась расстроить мать, и при этом любимица отца. Он в ней души не чаял. А Эндрю, когда понял, что его воспринимают не как приемного, а как полноценного члена семьи, стал капризничать. К тому же он самый младший, и ему многое прощалось. Он сильно изменился. Похоже, отец нашел того, на ком его муштра сработала.

Стюарт внимательно посмотрел на Джека. Тот горько усмехнулся, рассматривая полоски на пледе, который они постелили под кипарисом, но быстро взял себя в руки.

— Им сейчас нелегко. Навалилось все разом. Мы стараемся держаться вместе, но надо что-то решать с долгами, иначе придется продавать часть поместья.

Ветер шуршал в траве, по дороге под холмом проезжали редкие автомобили. Где-то вдали на деревенской церкви зазвонил колокол. Стюарт, казалось, о чем-то задумался. Солнце клонилось к закату.

***

На ежегодный весенний праздник в доме Кроссов съехались все окрестные производители вина и покупатели из разных точек страны. Уильям любил покрасоваться. Праздник всегда был для него неплохим способом сбыть годовой запас не самого лучшего вина.

Аккуратно одетые официанты подносили все новые и новые бутылки. От закусок ломился стол. Пахло жареным мясом и специями.

По дорожкам у дома и на лужайке бегали дети. Местные матроны обсуждали последние новости. Те из мужчин, что постарше, пытались предугадать грядущий урожай.

— Наше вино лучше. — Томас отхлебнул из только что поданного ему бокала. — Вряд ли Кроссу удастся нас переплюнуть.

Джек посмотрел на играющего в догонялки сына, даже не стараясь скрыть усмешку. Он был совершенно согласен с Томасом.

Кросс проводил экскурсию по участкам для Мишель и Стюарта. Он разводил руками, указывал на виноградники и вдохновенно рассказывал о чем-то, что не долетало до ушей Джека и Эндрю, стоящих в тени старого дуба.

— Вот там я все вырублю и построю новый отель, — вдруг сказал Эндрю, глядя на отца, — а вот там будет SPA-салон.

Джек фыркнул от смеха в свой бокал и подхватил давно ставшую привычной для них игру.

— Давайте я расскажу вам поподробнее… — Кросс внезапно остановился, будто и вправду говорил все то, что придумывали Джек и Эндрю. — Я точно знаю, что делать! Поверьте мне! — Кросс снова на что-то указал и даже хлопнул в ладоши. — Это принесет немалый доход, и мы все, вернее я, заживем лучше прежнего.

Эндрю расхохотался в голос.

— День сегодня просто отличный. — Уильям, Стью и Мишель уже подходили к едва отсмеявшимся Джеку и Эндрю. — Я показывал свои виноградники. Налить вам еще вина?

Подоспевший официант аккуратно разлил вино по бокалам.

— Отличное вино урожая двухтысячного, — расплылся в довольной улыбке Кросс.

— Могу я сказать? — сощурившись на солнце, спросил Джек, которого уже слегка вело от и выпитого на голодный желудок и от самодовольного выражения лица Кросса.

— Да, конечно, — состроив любезную мину кивнул Уильям. Эндрю и Стюарт напряглись. Мишель и подошедшая Клодия, на руках которой сидел довольный карапуз, выжидающе посмотрели на Джека.

— Этому вину, — Джек принюхался к букету, — не хватает кислоты. А вот на дне ее с избытком. Слишком много ягод: вишня, личи, черная смородина. Зачем столько? Это же просто фруктовая лавка!

— Похоже, кто-то уже немного перебрал, — Кросс кисло улыбнулся Мишель. Джеку это начало надоедать. Уильям то и дело искал поддержки у племянницы, словно перетягивая ее на свою сторону.

— Почему же? — сделав шаг в сторону дяди, словно идя в наступление, спросил Джек. — Ваше вино слабое, Уильям. От него не пьянеют.

— Вы так и не ответили на мое предложение, — постарался сменить тему Кросс, глядя Джеку прямо в глаза.

Никто не вмешивался, ожидая развязки, и лишь Мишель невольно опустила взгляд.

— Нет, — сказал Джек и протянул бокал дядюшке. — Мы не станем продавать.

Кросс смешался: он совершенно не ожидал такого ответа, зная, что денег Бенджаминам достать негде.

— В каком смысле? — он ошалело оглянулся на Мишель, — Вы все с этим согласны? Я думал, ты хотел их продать?

— Да, — кивнул Джек,— хотел. Но точно не вам.

Кросс на мгновение забыл, что хотел сказать, но внезапно подошедший официант не дал ему сделать следующий ход.

— Сэр, у нас закончились бутылки с урожаем две тысячи второго. Нужно принести еще.

Уильям развернулся и нехотя пошел в сторону погребов.

— Эндрю, — крикнул он, обернувшись, — идем со мной. Нам надо поговорить.

Эндрю вздохнул, отдал свой бокал смотрящей на него с тревогой Клодии, и нехотя поплелся вслед за отцом.

Джек тоже вздохнул, понимая, что сейчас предстоит брату, но это его бой.

***

— Все в порядке? — Клодия подошла к мужу, только что вышедшему из дверей погреба.

Эндрю был похож на взъерошенного воробья, которого изрядно погоняла кошка: вырваться вырвался, но все еще в шоке.

— Мы поговорили, — немного растерянно ответил он и улыбнулся. — Он решил, что Джек на него… обижен и… В общем, мы поговорили, и я настоял на своем.

Улыбка стала шире. Боец удержал позиции!

Клодия, улыбаясь в ответ, обхватила его за плечи и слегка встряхнула.

— Так это же здорово!

— Мы не продаем! — все еще ошарашено повторил Эндрю подошедшему ближе Джеку его же слова.

***

Джек поставил тарелки на стол. Ужинали на свежем воздухе. Лето заканчивалось, но вечерами было по-прежнему тепло. Солнце золотило верхушки кипарисов. Пели незаметные в листве птицы. Из открытого окна кухни пахло запеченной в травах рыбой — Мишель и Клодия, похоже, сотворили шедевр. Рецепт из кулинарной книги Розы, не иначе.

— Стюарт, мой отец звонит, просит дать тебе трубку, — Клодия выглянула из окна и протянула телефон. Джек в удивлении приподнял бровь и глянул на Эндрю. Тот лишь пожал плечами.

— Спасибо, — Стюарт забрал телефон и, извинившись, отошел подальше вглубь сада, внимательно слушая и что-то спрашивая у собеседника на том конце линии.

Джек перевел взгляд со Стью на Мэтти. Тот, держа кузена за ручки, помогал ему пройти несколько шагов по выгоревшей за лето траве. Малыш грузно переваливался с ножки на ножку, веселя старшего братишку.

— Смотри, скоро твой сын сам пойдет, — хлопнул Джек Эндрю по плечу.

— Надеюсь, я не буду таким, как мой отец, — вздохнув, сказал он, глядя на мальчишек, пытающихся добраться до футбольного мяча, который получасом ранее принес сюда Джек.

— Надеюсь, что не буду таким как мой, — фыркнул Джек в ответ.

Брат кинул возмущенно-удивленный взгляд в сторону Джека.

— Эй! Твой отец был классный. — Эндрю ткнул Джека в бок. — Не дури.

Джек посмотрел на улыбающегося брата и не смог сдержать ответную улыбку.

Уже укладывая Мэтти спать, Джек внезапно вспомнил. Ему было лет десять-двенадцать, и отец приходил вечером, забирал у него книгу, которую Джеку так хотелось дочитать поскорее, выключал свет и укрывал одеялом.

— Давай, ложись спать. Пора, сынок.

Сайлас гладил его по плечу, целовал в макушку и выходил из спальни.

Отчего-то сжалось сердце.

***

Стюарт и Мэтти стояли у машины во дворе. Пришло время уезжать. Лето заканчивалось, Мэтти пора было устраивать в младшую школу, Стюарту — приниматься за дела.

— Мы будем скучать, — Стюарт смотрел на Джека, засунув руки в карманы джинсов. Прекрасный вид, и Джек открыто любовался им. Кивнул: он тоже будет. Очень.

— Я постараюсь приехать как можно быстрее.

Мэтти поставил рюкзачок на землю, что-то выискивая в его недрах. Стюарт решил не мешать сыну. Он молча смотрел на Джека так, словно все еще не мог полностью поверить, что тот выполнит обещанное.

— Приеду, как только разберусь с документами. Осталось выбрать покупателя.

Сама идея продажи поместья доставляла Джеку неудобство, мягко говоря. Но сейчас его больше волновал отъезд Стюарта и Мэтти.

— Вот, папа, держи, —— Мэтти протягивал ему игрушку-брелок. Рычащий тираннозавр странного серого цвета в зеленых разводах на длинной цепочке, которого Мэтти выпросил у Мишель на ярмарке. — Он будет тебя охранять, р-р-р!

Джек наклонился к сыну, взял динозавра и положил в нагрудный карман рубашки.

— Отличный защитник. — Мэтти заулыбался, и Джек подхватил его на руки, нажал на кончик носа, наставляя. — А ты присматривай за папой. Ты же у нас мужчина! Будь умницей, мы скоро увидимся.

Джек обнял и поцеловал сына в щеку, усадил в машину, и так же крепко обнял Стюарта.

— Скоро, — пообещал он сам себе, глядя на выехавшую из ворот машину.

Пыль мягко оседала на гравий.

***

Джек прижался спиной к теплой стене своего — надо же! — дома. За год так много изменилось. Он вернулся домой. Встретился с отцом. Понял, что его место здесь, в поместье. И виноградники…

— Отличное вино получилось, — Томас пригубил из бокала. — Ваш первый самостоятельный винтаж. Джек оглядывал холмы. Ветер нес с них приятный аромат свежести. На душе, впервые за много лет, было спокойно и легко.

— С ума сойти! Мы справились! — Эндрю покачивал вино в бокале. На его лице светилась гордая улыбка. У них и впрямь все получилось.

— Но по бутылкам разливать не будем. — Джек хлопнул ладонью по перилам террасы.

Мишель удивленно обернулась на брата. Эндрю приподнял брови.

— Ты уверен? — Томас тоже, кажется, был удивлен.

— Да, — кивнул Джек, — это наше вино. Я знаю, что делаю. Кто бы что ни говорил, чего бы не добивался… — Он указал бокалом на брата и сестру и повторил: — Это вино наше! Оно похоже на нас, на Бенджаминов. Крепкое, уверенное и…

Слово вертелось на языке, но Джеку никак не удавалось его поймать.

— Крепкое и немного хрупкое, — пришел на помощь Эндрю.

— Да, точно! Непростое. Твое вино, Эндрю, и твое Мишель. Вы молодцы. Мы все молодцы! Все будет хорошо. Все получится!

Джек кивнул сам себе.

— Пойдемте прогуляемся. Есть новости.

Он отставил бокал на стол и спустился вниз к лозе.

Солнце золотило верхушки виноградных листьев. На небе ни облачка. Совсем скоро можно будет собирать новый урожай.

Проходя между рядами, Джек срывал ягоды, пробуя на вкус, различая тончайшие оттенки. На душе было светло и хотелось обнять эти холмы, это небо.

— Думаю, во вторник, — вдруг сказала Мишель, раскусывая очередную ягоду.

— Да, — согласился Эндрю, — во вторник самое время.

Джек усмехнулся и кивнул. Хлопнул Томаса по плечу, словно говоря: ну вот и они теперь разбираются.

— Верно. Во вторник.

Поднялись выше молча, хотя Мишель то и дело поглядывала на Джека нетерпеливо и все же давая ему время самому решить, когда рассказать.

— Мы говорили со Стью, — наконец начал он и остановился посреди моря зелени. — По поводу долга и всего остального.

Мишель громко выдохнула и сжала кулаки. Вопрос с долгом висел над ними дамокловым мечом все последние дни. Напряжение можно было практически потрогать руками.

— У нас есть шанс оставить и дом, и вино, и землю.

Томас, Мишель и Эндрю смотрели на него. На их лицах читалось непонимание, тягостное ожидание и надежда. И Джек улыбнулся, решив больше не затягивать.

— Стью с Мэтти решили перебраться сюда. Стюарт продает наш бизнес и покупает деревенскую гостиницу здесь. От туристов в сезон нет отбоя. Он вчера наконец договорился с отцом Кло. Мэтти пойдет здесь в школу, пока еще не притерся там в городе. А разницу в стоимости мы отдадим в счет долга. Покроем почти полностью. Чуть затянем пояса, продадим немного наших запасов и…

Мишель с радостным визгом бросилась Джеку на шею. Эндрю сорвал с головы кепку и, заорав счастливо, подбросил ее вверх. Томас прижал тыльную сторону ладони ко лбу и довольно улыбался.

Все у них получится. Обязательно получится. Теперь — точно.

***

Длинная проселочная дорога спускалась с холма. Телеграфные столбы вдоль оград из камня. Зеленые холмы и виноградники. Деревушка на склоне. Джек шел вперед.

— Добро пожаловать! Спасибо, что приехали, — веселый голос Мишель раздался неподалеку. Ей в ответ полетело громкое “привет”. — Надеюсь, что урожай будет отличным. Рада видеть знакомые лица. Для новеньких: грозди срезайте с одной стороны, не трогая верхние мелкие ягоды, они еще не дозрели. Не давите, аккуратно складывайте в ведра и пересыпайте в переноску.

— В этом году я могу заняться переноской, — знакомая белобрысая макушка Давида возвышалась над остальными. Он улыбался. Улыбалась и Мишель, оглянулась на стоявшего за спиной Эндрю.

— Конечно можешь, — Мишель снова посмотрела на Давида. — И спасибо, что приехал. Рада тебя видеть.

— Я тоже.

Джек улыбнулся — похоже, и тут все налаживалось — и пошел дальше. Нужно было поторопиться. Сегодня приезжали Стью и Мэтти.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Kings 2020 - «Домой»


End file.
